Elizabeth et autres passions
by Violette Swann
Summary: Jack s'est battu contre le kraken, et il n'a pas survécu. Il manque déjà à son équipage, qui décide de partir le sauver. Je sais je suis nulle en résumé, désolé...  JACK/LIZ


**Bonjour ;) Alors, voici ma première fiction.. Je stresse un peu, donc soyez gentil, mais pas trop hein! Voila, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :D**

**Titre : Elizabeth, et autres passions.**

**Résumé : Jack s'est battu contre le kraken, et il n'a pas survécu. Il manque déjà à son équipage, qui décide de partir le sauver. Je sais je suis nulle en résumé, désolé... **

**Disclaimers : Les personnages de Pirates Of The Caribbean ne m'appartiennent pas.. malheureusement. **

**Rating... : T certainement, peut être M**

**Paring : LIZ/JACK :) **

**Prologue.**

En cette nuit de pringtemps, une chaloupe voguait sur le fleuve qui menait à la cabane de Tia Dalma. Il faisait chaud, et la tension à bord était à son maximum. Elizabeth regardait les habitants du marais qui marchaient vers eux, une bougie aux mains et le regard bas, comme s'ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer.. Elle les regardait sans vraiment les voir, étant dans un état second depuis la mort de Jack. Elle se rappelait la scène constament dans sa tête. Elle avait tué Jack pour les sauver. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, ils seraient tous mort ! Mais même cette idée n'arrivait pas à la reconforter un petit peu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passer sur le Pearl. Ou si elle savait, mais elle ne voulait pas le reconnaitre. Pendant ce baiser, elle avait tout oublier. Où elle était, qui elle était. La seul chose qui comptait c'était Jack, et seulement Jack. Les lèvres du pirate sur les sienne, rien que ça. Et elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras...

Depuis quelques minutes, Will observait Elizabeth. Il voyait sur son visage, tellement de sentiments, qu'il ne savait lequel le tourmenter le plus. Il avait vu Elizabeth embrasser ce pirate. Et le dit pirate était désormais mort. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Elle avait l'air tellement triste. Il tourna son regard vers les autres passagers de la chaloupe. Ils avaient tous l'air triste. À croire qu'ils étaient tous vraiment boulversés par la mort de leur capitaine. Mais lui n'avait pas les même sentiments. Et s'il les avait, ce n'était pas pour la même raison que les autres, pas pour Jack. Lui avait perdu le dernier espoir de retrouver son père. Car le Pearl est le seul bateau capable de ratraper le Hollandais Volant. La chaloupe cogna contre le petit quai aménagé par Tia, et ils débarquèrent tous du bateau. Ils montèrent dans la cabane, et ce fut Gibbs qui entra le premier dans la cabane. Tia les acceuilla, si on peut dire, chaleureusement, et tous s'asseyèrent autour de la table.

Personne ne prononça de mot, tous portant encore le deuil de leur défunt capitaine. Will ne cessait d'abbattre le couteau que son père lui avait donné sur la table, laissant exploser doucement sa rancoeur. Tia passa les voir tour à tour, s'enquérant des pensées de chacun.

-Contre le froid, et le chagrin. Dit elle en proposant à Elizabeth, une tasse de Rhum chaud.

Elizabeth la regarda longuement, avant de prendre une tasse et de baisser les yeux, sachant très bien que la femme devant elle était au courant de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Tia continua son chemin jusqu'à Will, qui continuait de massacrer la table. Elle lui parla calmement.

-C'est vrai, c'est dommage. Je sais qu'avec le Pearl, tu aurais pu capturer le démon et libérer l'âme de ton père.

-Il faut oublié ça. Le Pearl a coulé avec son capitaine. Asséna Will en claquant son couteau dans le bois de la table.

-Oui, et le monde semble déjà un peu moins radieux. Il s'est moqué de nous, jusqu'à la fin. Et c'est un éclair d'honnêteté qui l'a emporté. À Jack Sparrow ! S'exclama Gibbs.

-Il n'y en a pas deux comme le capitaine Jack! Renchérit Ragetti.

-Un gentil homme qui rêvait de faire fortune en mer, pleura Pintel.

-C'était quelqu'un de bien, essaya Elizabeth

Will préféra ne rien dire, et il bût son verre, comme les autres, sauf Elizabeth, qui avait reconnu le rhum... précieux liquide que Jack adorait. Elle regarda au loin et se mit à pleurer. Will qui l'observait depuis un moment, lui dit:

-S'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui pourait le ramener, Elizabeth...

-Est ce que tu le ferais ? Mh ? Oui, vous tous.. Est ce qu'un seul d'entre vous serez prêt à tout? Pourriez vous naviguez jusqu'au confin de la terre et plus encore afin de ramener le plaisant Jack et son précieux Black Pearl? Questionna Tia, en les regardant tous, sachant déjà leur réponse.

-Oui!

-Oui! Gronda Pintel.

-Oui, couina le péroquet de Cotton, à la place de ce dernier.

Tous regardèrent Elizabeth, qui affirma de la tête, avant de prononcer le oui que tout le monde attendaient. Will, prononça un petit oui, que dès qu'il l'eut prononcé, il le regretta.

-Excellent... Mais il vous faudra affronter les eaux mystérieuse et hantée des océan du bout du monde. Alors, vous aurez besoin d'un capitaine qui en connait tout les secrets...

Ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier, tous regardèrent qui pouvaient bien arriver. Ils se rapprochèrent tous, avec malgré tout une certaine retenue, une certaine peur de savoir qui pourrait bien être leur capitaine. Et ils furent bien surpris... car l'homme qui se présenta devant eux était un homme... qui était sencé être mort sur l'ile de la Muerta.

-Alors dites moi, qu'est devenu mon navire, les amis? S'exclama Barbossa en croquant dans une pomme.

**Je sais, mon prologue ressemble et reprend les paroles de Pirates des Caraïbes, le secret du coffre Maudit. Mais j'en ai besoins pour la fin de mon histoire. Ne vous inquiètez pas, par après, ce sera à ma sauce.. **

**Je vais fonctionné pas POV... et certainement un chapitre par perso.. Voila. J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même :) Reviews? :) **


End file.
